Le jour où ma vie a basculé
by JBWteam
Summary: Je me suis retrouvé embarquée bien malgré moi dans une histoire que je ne croyais pas possible. Je voulais échapper à cette malédiction qui avait bousculée ma vie, ce que j'étais... mais on ne choisi pas son destin, c'est lui qui vous choisi.
1. Prologue

**V**ous avez déjà essayé de fuir quelque chose de toutes vos forces ?

**Y** êtes-vous parvenu ?

**M**oi, non.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephanie MEYER

**Rating :** T pour le langage et quelques scènes à venir...

**Personnages principaux :** Kera Undersky et Jacob Black

**Personnages secondaires :** Quil Ateara, Embry Call, Paul, Sam Uley, Seth Clearwater et d'autres à venir

**Genre :** amour, amitié, aventure, humour

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - J'aurais préféré qu'il s'agisse d'un cauchemar**

Jamais de ma vie je n'avais ressenti une telle douleur. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce que je vivais.

J'étais allongée sur mon lit dans ma chambre, en sueur.

Mon front, trempé, brûlait comme si on venait de me marquer au fer chaud. Mon corps explosait. J'avais des crampes dans chaque centimètre de muscle de mon corps. Je luttais pour ne pas hurler et contre cette voix dans ma tête. Elle ne cessait de murmurer encore et encore.

Ça m'avait pris sans crier gare. Tout allait bien pourtant aujourd'hui. Je suis sortie comme d'habitude, je me suis rendue à l'école où j'ai appris pleins de trucs inutiles, je me suis amusée avec des amis et je suis rentrée dîner. Tout m'a parut normal jusqu'à l'heure du film.

A ce moment là, j'ai commencé à avoir chaud, mais vraiment. Comme si quelqu'un avait allumé 5 radiateurs dans la même pièce. Je me suis sentie bouillir de l'intérieur. D'ailleurs je suis devenue irascible, tellement que mon père m'a demandé de filer au lit pour me calmer.

Maintenant j'étais là, à me tordre de douleur, me demandant ce qui pouvait bien m'arriver. Est-ce que j'allais mourir ? Peut-être que j'avais mangé quelque chose de pas frais. C'était mon père qui avait fait la cuisine après tout…

Il s'est passé quelques minutes et après je pense m'être assoupie parce que j'ai commencé à rêver de choses totalement bizarres. J'ai vu des loups immenses, la forêt, ils m'appelaient.

Des visages sont apparut. Je les connaissais tous, ils faisaient partie de ma tribu. Il y avait Quil Ateara, Embry Call, deux de mes anciens amis avec qui j'avais perdu le contact ces derniers mois. Puis je vis Sam Uley, Paul, Seth Clearwater et Jacob Black. Tout était flou, confus. Je voulais qu'ils partent.

Pourquoi étais-je en train de rêver d'eux ? Moi qui me donnait tant de mal pour les éviter. C'est vrai quoi, ils étaient tous connus pour être infréquentables. Toujours à se balader torses nus, à faire des trucs dingues comme sauter du haut de la falaise située en amont de Forks, à passer leur vie dans la forêt pour y faire Dieu sait quoi. Ils s'étaient même fait faire le même tatouage… franchement, trop gay.

Pour ma part j'avais toujours trouvé Jacob Black et sa bande quelque peu… dérangés. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'était l'avis de tous ici.

J'ai rouvert les yeux. La douleur était toujours là. Je pense que devais juste divaguer un peu à cause de la fièvre.

Satanées douleurs. C'était à me rendre folle.

Pourtant, croyez-le ou non mais je n'étais pas du genre chochotte. J'étais tout de même issue d'une des dernières tribus Quileute connue sur les terres de Washington.

Chez nous, il y avait des histoires et légendes plus effrayantes les unes les autres – totalement invraisemblables aussi, soit dit en passant.

Nous autres enfants indiens, nous préférions nous battre, grimper aux arbres et bouffer des vers cru plutôt que de jouer à la marelle, la corde à sauter ou aux petites voitures comme c'était coutume chez les blancs. On apprenait à chasser les animaux, garçon ou fille, avant même de savoir lire. Nos rituels ancestraux remplaçaient les dimanches à la messe.

Mes origines m'avaient value pas mal d'ennuis à « l'école des blancs » comme on l'appelait. J'avais été punie bon nombre de fois. Sur mes bulletins on pouvait souvent lire « dissipée ». Cette remarque était fausse d'ailleurs. J'étais juste… Pleine d'énergie.

L'année dernière en entrant au lycée, j'avais finalement intégré l'école dirigée par nos responsables au sein de la tribu. Je dois avouer que je préférais cette école aux autres établissements publics que j'avais côtoyés. Les cours étaient moins stricts et on nous enseignait tout un tas de faits historiques en rapport avec les amérindiens. Je m'y sentais plus à l'aise qu'auparavant, tout y était moins… superficiel.

En plus, les heures de cours étaient moins denses. Nous avions souvent nos après midi de libre. J'en profitais alors pour découvrir la vie à ma façon.

Quoi qu'il en soit en ce moment même, j'étais loin de me sentir aussi forte que je l'étais au quotidien. Je voulais que tout ça se termine, c'était un supplice.

Soudain, une odeur a assaillie mes narines, tellement puissante que j'en eu le souffle coupé. Je tournais difficilement la tête vers ma fenêtre restée entre ouverte. J'entendais le vent s'engouffrer dans les feuilles, le hululement d'une chouette au loin, le craquement des arbres. Les sons semblaient amplifiés, c'était totalement surnaturel. L'odeur que j'avais sentie quelques secondes auparavant me chatouilla à nouveau le nez. C'était à la fois âpre, fort… animal.

Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, je me suis traînée hors de mon lit, me suis accrochée au rebord de la fenêtre. J'ai regardé en bas. L'herbe se pliait sous une légère brise. Le bruit des arbres me parvint encore plus nettement, le vide m'appelait. Mes yeux, alors qu'il faisait nuit noire, voyaient chaque mouvement à l'orée de la forêt. Cela m'effraya et me grisa dans le même temps. Et puis je l'ai senti à nouveau… cette odeur... J'avais envie de la suivre, je ne savais pas pourquoi.

Je posais un pied sur le cadre de la fenêtre, comme guidée par mon instinct. Notre maison avait un second étage qui en paraissait trois, mais pourtant, sans aucune hésitation, je me penchais en avant et sautais. J'atterrie sur mes pieds aussi agile qu'un chat.

Un rire rauque s'échappa de mes lèvres. C'était si étrange. J'avais toujours mal, mais peu à peu je sentais cette douleur se transformer en force. J'eus une envie folle de courir à travers la forêt, de suivre la trace de ce « parfum » qui revenait sans cesse. Et c'est ce que je fis. Je me suis mise à courir, vite, sans m'arrêter. Je me sentais bien, vivante, libre.

Jamais je n'avais connu pareil sensation, tout me paraissait physiquement possible.

J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai vu la lune à travers les arbres tandis que je courais, elle était pleine, lumineuse, magnifique.

Puis je me suis crispée, j'ai grimacé. J'ai senti comme une décharge me traverser de part en part, mon corps a explosé. Ce fut aussi rapide que soudain.

La seconde d'après, j'ai repris ma course à travers la forêt. Mais je me sentais différente, je n'étais plus vraiment moi-même… je me déplaçais à quatre pattes.

Ma vue s'était encore améliorée, je voyais avec tellement de clairvoyance que j'aurais pu chasser n'importe quel animal de cette forêt sans aucun problème. Je les voyais tous s'enfuir devant de moi : lapins, biche, oiseaux…

Que se passait-il ? que M'ARRIVAIT-IL ? Est-ce que c'était un cauchemar ? ça ne pouvait être que ça. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire ? Je voulais me réveiller.

J'étais littéralement prise de panique.

Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir plus avant à ce qui était en train de m'arriver. Je me suis soudain arrêtée net. J'ai entendu le frôlement de quelqu'un qui se fraye un chemin à travers des branches. C'était rapide, ça se rapprochait. J'ai senti plusieurs odeurs. Tellement fortes que j'ai grimacé – enfin je crois.

Puis ils ont tous surgit. Immenses, effrayants… des loups. Ils étaient 6.

Comment était-ce possible qu'il y ait des loups ici ? On était dans l'état de Washington, ce n'était pas une réserve naturelle. Et je me demandais bien quel pouvait être leur régime alimentaire… on aurait cru qu'ils avaient souffert d'excroissance ou ingurgité trop d'O.G.M. C'était à proprement parlé pas normal du tout.

J'ai reculé de 3 pas, prête à m'enfuir. S'ils voulaient me bouffer, je n'allais certainement pas leur rendre la tâche facile. Cauchemar ou pas cauchemar.

L'un des loups, celui qui était en tête s'avança d'un pas. Il était roux, parmi l'un des plus gros de la bande.

« Ne crains rien, nous ne te voulons pas de mal » intervint une voix dans ma tête.

Je me suis figée. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qui avait parlé ?

J'ai tourné la tête à droite et à gauche mais il n'y avait personne à part ces loups.

« Tu dois te demander ce qu'il t'arrive. Ça n'a rien d'un rêve. Nous sommes tous passés par là ».

Alors j'ai pensé : « Tu deviens totalement frapadingue ma vieille… tu entends même des voix ».

Quelqu'un de la bande à rit dans ma tête.

Le loup roux s'est tourné vers un autre loup gris – probablement celui qui avait ricané - et lui à semble-t-il lancé un regard qui l'a dissuadé de recommencer. Puis il s'est tourné à nouveau vers moi.

« Suis-nous, nous allons tout t'expliquer ».

Je n'allais rien faire du tout oui, j'allais retourner chez moi, dans mon lit et oublier tout ça.

Le loup semblait perdre patience.

« Suis-nous ».

Cette fois son ton était moins conciliant, en fait c'était plutôt un ordre. Je n'ai rien compris. J'ai baissé la tête, comme un enfant pris en faute. Il y avait comme une force qui m'imposait d'agir ainsi. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un avait appuyé sur ma tête pour que je m'incline. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Les loups on fait volte face et ont foncés droit devant à vive allure. Ils ne se préoccupèrent pas de savoir si je les suivais ou non. Bien entendu c'est ce que je fis… bien malgré moi.

Finalement nous sommes sortis de la forêt pour nous retrouver dans une sorte de clairière. C'était vaste, plein d'herbe avec quelques pierres parsemées par-ci par-là. Un endroit que je n'avais jamais vu.

Je suis arrivée derrière eux, un peu en retard vu la vitesse où ils étaient allés.

Le loup roux s'est de nouveau tourné vers moi.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que la métamorphose te toucherait toi, Kera Undersky… une fille qui plus est ».

Je l'ai regardé bouche bée. Comment connaissait-il mon nom ?

« Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins » Continua-t-il. « Tu as certainement entendu parlé de nos légendes, celles qui se rapportent aux hommes loups ».

J'ai fouillé dans ma mémoire. Ah oui, la légende qui concerne le vieil Ephraïm Black. Un comte à dormir debout.

« Il ne s'agit pas d'un comte, loin de là »

Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de lire en moi comme ça, c'était agaçant à la fin !

« Tu es l'une des nôtres. Une louve toi aussi ».

Là je l'ai regardé comme s'il avait perdu la tête. Il avait probablement fumé quelque chose d'illicite.

En remarque j'étais quand même en train d'avoir une conversation mentale avec un loup, qui de nous deux était le plus fou, d'après vous ?

Il a soupiré agacé par mon scepticisme.

Il a fait un signe de tête qui signifiait que je devais le suivre.

Nous nous sommes approchés de ce qui semblait être un cours d'eau. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué quand nous étions arrivés.

« Regarde ton reflet ».

C'est ce que j'ai fait, bêtement et OH MON DIEU !

Je me suis reculée en criant. En fait mon cri ressemblait plus à une plainte de loup blessé.

Le loup roux a attendu patiemment.

Je me suis à nouveau approché de l'eau pour regarder mon reflet. J'y voyais…. Une louve, immense, blanche et grise. Ça ne pouvait PAS être moi.

« Comment est-ce que… »

« Je te l'ai dit, tu as été frappée par la « malédiction » toi aussi ».

Il a rejoint les autres loups qui étaient restés silencieux, se mettant à leur tête.

Je les ai regardé, complètement perdue. Eux aussi ? Je n'y comprenais rien. Ça signifiait qu'ils étaient… humains, comme moi ? Qui étaient-ils ?

« Il faut qu'on décide ce que l'on va faire avec toi » Reprit le loup qui semblait manifestement être le leader de cette… « meute ? ».

« Ce que vous allez faire de moi ? » M'étonnais-je.

Il ne pouvait pas y aller plus doucement ? Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il se passait, j'étais paumée totalement et il voulait déjà statuer sur mon sort ?

« Nous allons reprendre forme humaine, ça sera plus commode pour discuter »

Hein ? Comment ça ?

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me poser plus de questions. Les 6 loups, d'un même mouvement se sont changés devant moi, ils se sont… métamorphosés.

Je me suis retrouvée face à 6 hommes, nus comme des vers qui m'observaient tranquillement. J'ai à peine eu le temps de reconnaître Quil, Embry et Jacob Black.

Après ça… j'ai tout simplement tourné les talons et j'ai détalé à vive allure.

J'ai juste pu entendre des ricanements derrière moi.

- J'crois qu'on l'a choquée. Disait Embry mort de rire.

_à suivre..._


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 - Ceux que je n'ai pas pu éviter...**

Pour sûr qu'ils m'avaient choqués ces crétins ! Ils étaient idiots ou quoi ? Pensais-je alors que je courais toujours dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Se montrer comme ça dans le plus simple appareil… J'avais déjà une trouille bleue à cause de ce que je venais d'apprendre.

Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on se transformait en loup géant et qu'on découvrait être l'objet d'une « malédiction » a laquelle on n'avait jamais cru au départ.

Comment cela se faisait-il que je me retrouve au milieu de tout ça ? J'avais encore du mal à imaginer que cela puisse être vrai.

Si ça se trouve, j'allais me réveiller d'une minute à l'autre et m'apercevoir que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve…

Je me suis arrêtée de courir après un long moment. J'ai repris quelque peu mon souffle et porté mon attention sur… mes pattes. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire ? Je ne savais même pas comment j'avais fait pour me transformer. Je n'avais aucune idée de la marche à suivre pour faire le cheminement inverse. Je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça pour toujours n'est-ce pas ? Ils avaient repris forme humaine, eux. Comment devais-je m'y prendre pour retrouver mon corps ?

Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, j'étais incapable de réfléchir avec cohérence.

Il fallait déjà que je retrouve le chemin de la maison. J'avais besoin de retourner dans un endroit qui m'était familier, qui m'aiderait à me calmer.

Mais je les ai entendues à nouveau dans mon esprit :

« Hey la louve, reviens ! »

« On va pas te manger ! »

« C'est vraiment n'importe quoi… une fille… et puis quoi encore ? Qu'elle rentre chez elle. »

« Aucunes manières… la pauvre, elle a dû avoir peur. »

« Jacob, on fait quoi ? »

« Ohéééé reviens ! »

Raaaaaaaaaaaaah la ferme !

Ils allaient me rendre dingue, tous autant qu'ils étaient.

Pour les entendre si clairement, ils avaient dû reprendre leur forme animale. Hors de question que je les croise à nouveau. C'était au dessus de mes forces.

J'ai repris mon chemin pour m'éloigner d'eux le plus possible.

Je suis parvenue je ne sais comment à revenir sur mes pas et à retrouver ma maison. Tout était éteint. Mon père, avec qui je vivais seule, était sûrement allé se coucher. Ça m'arrangeait bien à vrai dire…

J'ai fait le tour de la maison et j'ai poussé la porte de derrière, celle qui menait à la cuisine avec mon museau. Mon père oubliait toujours de la fermer. J'avoue que pour une fois je ne lui en ai pas voulu.

Je suis montée à l'étage et j'ai réintégré ma chambre prenant le soin de pousser la porte derrière moi. La fenêtre était restée grande ouverte.

Je me suis assise sur le parquet, regardant mon lit d'un air morose. Vu la taille que je faisais, inutile que j'essaie de m'installer dessus… sinon je pouvais lui dire adieu…

Comment j'allais pouvoir faire pour réintégrer ma forme originale ? Comment est-ce que l'on procédait ? Je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça, c'était voyant quand même !

J'ai tourné en rond pendant des heures à tenter de réfléchir. Les voix dans ma tête ne se sont plus manifestées. Aucune idée de m'est venue. J'ai eu beau me concentrer de toutes mes forces en m'imaginant humaine, prier, rien n'y fit.

Finalement je me suis effondrée de fatigue.

C'est la sonnerie de mon réveil qui m'a tiré du sommeil un peu plus tard. Je me suis redressée, un peu perdue et je me suis rendu compte que j'étais redevenue moi. Je veux dire, j'avais réintégré ma forme humaine. Restait que j'étais nue et ankylosée par mon séjour, si court fut-il, sur le parquet de ma chambre.

Je me suis levée, j'ai éteint mon réveil et j'ai foncé dans la salle de bain adjacente.

Là j'ai pris une douche, enfilé un jean et un pull rapidement et je suis descendue prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Mon père était déjà parti travailler. Il était garde forestier et se levait à l'aube. C'était une bonne chose, je crois. Avec les événements de la nuit dernière, je n'avais, de toute façon, aucune envie de tenir une conversation.

Je me suis servie un café et j'ai mangé une tartine beurrée, le tout d'un air absent. Mon cerveau fourmillait de milles questions. Celles qui concernaient ma métamorphose bien entendu, celles qui se rapportaient a la bande de Jacob Black et celles, sur lesquelles je bloquais le plus, sur l'attitude que je devais adopter.

Est-ce que je devais aller voir les loups ? Ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir m'expliquer ce qu'il se passait après tout… c'était le chemin le plus court pour en savoir plus. Mais j'avais peur.

Ils n'avaient vraiment pas bonne réputation et je ne voulais certainement pas être vue avec ces cinglés.

Bref… ce fut l'heure pour moi de partir au lycée. Je me suis donc levée de table, j'ai nettoyé mon bol. Puis j'ai attrapé mon sac, fourré mes livres à l'intérieur et j'ai filé.

Comme si une soirée ne suffisait pas, ma matinée a tournée à la catastrophe.

J'étais tellement dans la lune que je suis finalement arrivée en retard, j'ai eu un D en histoire à cause d'une interrogation surprise sur une leçon pour laquelle je n'avais pas révisée, je me suis tournée en ridicule au réfectoire en faisant gauchement tomber mon plateau repas par terre et pour couronner le tout : je mourais de chaud !

Je devais probablement avoir des restes de fièvres.

Ça n'aurait pas pu être pire me direz-vous ? Et bien détrompez-vous.

Parce que quand je suis sortie pour rentrer chez moi – les cours étant terminés – je suis tombée sur 3 visages familiers.

Ceux de Quil Ateara, Embry Call et Jacob Black. Ils étaient tous les 3 en train d'attendre devant l'entrée principale, en t-shirts qui plus est.

Non mais c'était quoi leur problème ? Il devait faire quoi, 3 degrés dehors tout au plus. C'était l'hiver bon sang !

J'avoue qu'une partie de moi les a enviés à ce moment là… Je me sentais en effet bouillir sous ces fringues.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis immobilisée. Comme si mon geste avait été justement celui à ne pas faire, ils ont tourné la tête d'un seul bloc.

Oh non pas ça ! Je ne voulais pas les voir ! Il fallait que je me tire d'ici !

Je crois qu'ils se sont doutés de ce que je pensais car Jacob a esquissé un sourire amusé, me défiant d'essayer.

Finalement je n'ai pas bougé. Je me suis contentée de les regarder s'avancer vers moi comme un film au ralenti.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à ma hauteur, Jacob a pris la parole :

- Il semble que tu te sois débrouillée pour reprendre ta forme.

- Tu as de la chance, dit Quil amusé, il m'a fallut 48 heures à moi la première fois.

- C'est parce que tu n'es pas très doué… ricana Embry.

Quil perdit son sourire.

- T'insinues quoi ?

Ça commençait bien…

- Fermez-la vous deux. Intervint Jacob avec un soupir. Inutile de rester ici continua-t-il à mon intention. On voudrait discuter avec toi. On devrait aller ailleurs.

Mais je n'en n'avais pas très envie.

- Pourquoi je devrais vous suivre ? Demandais-je suspicieuse.

- Parce qu'on est en mesure de répondre à toutes les questions que tu te poses et que ce n'est pas le lieu pour en parler.

Evidemment…

J'ai pesé le pour et le contre et finalement, mon envie d'en savoir plus fut la plus forte. Sans compter qu'il n'avait pas tord pour le lieu. Les autres élèves nous regardaient comme des bêtes curieuses.

- … ok.

Je les ai suivi à contre cœur. Je suis restée silencieuse tout le long du trajet. Ce n'était pas tout à fait mon genre habituellement, mais pour le coup j'étais trop impressionnée.

Nous avons marché un long moment, nous éloignant du centre de Forks. Finalement nous sommes arrivés devant une maison, située non loin de la forêt. Je n'étais jamais allée dans cette partie de la ville. Et pour cause :

- C'est chez moi. A dit Jacob.

Vraiment ?

J'ai observé la demeure. C'était une maison des plus simple. Une construction typique de la région, en bois. Elle ressemblait un peu à ma propre maison si ce n'est qu'elle était de couleur rouge avec des fenêtres peintes en blanc alors que la mienne était blanche dans son intégralité.

- On va s'installer dans le garage. A-t-il précisé.

Nous avons fait le tour et nous sommes entrés dans une grande bâtisse, construite du même bois que la maison, peut-être un peu plus ancienne.

L'endroit était vaste. Il y avait de quoi y garer une voiture sans problème et d'y conserver un coin « atelier ». Il y avait d'ailleurs une vieille Volkswagen rouge sur laquelle quelqu'un semblait travailler. Une moto était installée près d'un établi avec divers outils.

Un peu à l'écart avait été entreposé du matériel de pêche et de chasse. Un pouvait dire que l'endroit était une sorte de paradis masculins pour les férus de bricolage et de mécanique.

Quil et Embry sont restés debout, appuyés contre l'établi. Jacob a parut un peu gêné. Il était vrai que l'endroit manquait de « sièges » pour s'asseoir. Mais ce n'était pas le lieu, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai repéré un vieux pneu de pick-up posé contre le mur, il était un peu à l'écart du reste ce qui était très bien. Je me suis installée dessus.

Je n'étais pas le genre de fille qui avait peur de se salir les mains. Bien au contraire…

On s'est tous un peu regardés en chiens de faïence pendant un moment et finalement Jacob a pris la parole :

- J'imagine que tu as des questions…

- Bien sûr que j'en ai.

- Alors vas-y, je vais faire de mon mieux pour y répondre.

Il a croisé les bras et attendu.

J'ai hésité un peu. Puis je me suis lancée :

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous transformez en loups ? Est-ce qu'il y en a d'autres a part vous ? Il m'est arrivé quoi hier ? Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ensuite ? Comment on arrête ce truc ? Est-ce que…

Quil et Embry ont ricané.

Jacob s'est gratté l'arrière de la tête gêné.

- Vas moins vite, tu veux ? Je ne peux pas répondre à toutes tes questions en même temps.

Je me suis mordu la lèvre. Bien sûr, quelle idiote.

- Je pense que tu connais un peu l'histoire. Les hommes loups protégeant nos terres des sangs froids.

« Sangs froid ? »

Il précisa :

- Les vampires.

Ah oui… oui bien sûr les vampires. Le genre de créatures qu'on croisait très souvent au coin d'une rue…

Il voyait bien mon air septique mais il a poursuivit :

- Cette mutation se transmet par les gènes. Notre tribu est restée longtemps sans qu'aucun de nous ne subisse la transformation. Mais il y a une dizaine d'années, une famille de sangsue s'est installée tout près de nos terres. Ça a comme qui dirait déclenché le processus.

Je l'arrêtais.

- Attends, attends, tu es en train de me dire qu'il y a des….. « vampires » dans le coin ?

Il acquiesça.

« Super… »

Déjà que j'avais du mal à avaler l'histoire des loups, il fallait maintenant que j'assimile aussi celle des vampires.

- Passe encore ces histoires incroyables de loups et de vampires... pourquoi moi ?

Jacob eut un sourire désabusé.

- Aucun de nous ne l'a souhaité ma belle. Ça nous est tombé dessus comme toi. Estimes-toi heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un pour t'enseigner ce que tu ignores. Ça n'a pas été le cas de tout le monde.

Quil et Embry ont échangé un regard un peu triste.

- Tu entends quoi par là ?

- Sam Uley. C'est le premier à avoir muté. Tu imagines un peu par quoi il et passé ? Découvrir du jour au lendemain qu'il avait un monstre en lui sans savoir comment le canaliser.

Je me suis tue. Il avait raison. Eux au moins étaient venus à ma rencontre pour tenter de m'expliquer ce qui m'arrivait.

- Alors Sam est en quelque sorte le chef ?

Jacob a décroisé les bras et enfoncé ses mains dans les poches de son jean. La question a parut le rendre mal à l'aise.

- … non en fait… Il toussota, c'est moi.

Je l'ai regardé surprise.

- Toi ? En quel honneur ?

Il n'était pourtant pas le plus âgé du groupe...

Embry est intervenu.

- Au départ c'était Sam. C'est lui qui nous a appris tout ce qu'on avait à apprendre. Mais par la suite, d'un commun accord, on a tous voté pour que Jake prenne la succession.

Quil a ajouté :

- C'est le petit fils d'Ephraïm Black tu vois, il a ça dans le sang.

En fait je ne voyais pas très bien. Il semble qu'à eux 6 ils aient vécu beaucoup de choses avant que je n'arrive.

Jacob a préféré changer de sujet :

- Se pose maintenant la question de savoir ce que tu comptes faire.

Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux, comme pour lire en moi. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais ça m'a fait un drôle d'effet…

- Ce que je compte faire ?

- Est-ce que tu veux rejoindre la meute ?

Quil et Embry semblaient suspendus à mes lèvres.

C'était une excellente question. Est-ce que j'avais envie de partager ce lourd secret avec eux où est-ce que j'allais préférer continuer ma petite vie comme si de rien n'était ?

_à suivre..._

* * *

Mmmm... j'avoue que j'aimerais bien quelques messages pour savoir si l'histoire vous paraît intéressante...


End file.
